Guerra de Arena
by Florence80
Summary: Un viaje a la playa de Dean y Castiel, ¿Como terminara?


**Guerra de Arena**

**One Shot *-***

**Esta historia no me pertenece sino a The CW Network**

**Aviso: **_**Este fic participa en el reto temático de Mayo "Destiel" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers".**_

_**Bueno aquí va mi historia espero que les guste**_

_…-_

_Dean adoraba el verano_

_El sol radiante, los colores, los pajaritos, hasta amaba el calor del verano_

_Caso contrario de Sam_

_Sam odiaba el calor, la arena, el mar, todo_

_Era un anti-social a lo divertido del verano, prefería la primavera, el otoño o invierno, pero odiaba el verano_

_Sam era casi una niña, no le gustaba sudar. A que hombre no le gustaba sudar?_

_Ese era el motivo por el cual Sam lo rechazo cuando le pregunto si quería ir a la playa_

_Flashback_

_-Sammy, tu sexy hermano ya llego!- Dean iba entrando a la "casa" que era un motel_

_-Donde pues no veo a ninguno- Sam se empezó a reir_

_-Me ofendes mira esto- dijo mostrando sus musculos- Son tan sexys como esto- Dijo apuntando su cara_

_-Si igual a esto- Sam se paro mostrando su trasero_

_-Pudrete, hey quieres ir a la playa, la nena quiere dar un "paseo"- En realidad solo quería ligar con las chicas_

_-No_

_-Vamos Samuel!_

_-No_

_No importaron los ruegos, golpes, amenazas que lo dejaría solo y se lo comieran los payasos_

Sam no quiso ir

Fin Flash back

Y por esa razón llamo a Castiel

Y por alguna razón, Castiel acepto

No tenia nada que resolver y acepto

Dean estaba completamente emocionado por ir a la playa, amaba la playa, amaba el sol, la arena y la chicas

Uhh como amaba a las chicas

No le importaban las diferencias, sean bajitas, delgadas, rubias o morenas con atributos o sin ellos, bueno con algo por que sin nada no

Pero nadie ocuparía el lugar de su nena no Sammy, según el Sammy era gay el estaba descartado de ahí, hablaba de su nena, su hermoso y brillante carro

Solo cuando lo limpiaba, pero hermoso

Estaba esperando a Castiel que llegara donde el, como puede tardar tanto un angel?

Mientras tanto estaba molestandoa Sam de que si era gay

-Ya enserio, eres gay?-Dean pregunto serio, para después reírse

La cara de Sam no tenia precio

-Jodete, pregúntales a tus novias si soy gay

Y ahí comenzó la pelea de llaves

La pobre sala era un campo de batalla, en el que varias cosas terminaron en el suelo

-Den ya llegue!- Un Castiel tranquilamente iba pasando por la puerta cuado una almohada lo golpea en la cara

Y pudo ver a los dos Winchester tirados en el suelo, diciendo quien era mas guapo

¿Cómo comenzó decir quien era gaya quien eramas guapo?

Solo ellos saben

-Ya ya chicos dejen de pelear

Samuel obediente solto a Dean solo porque ya iba a empezar White Collar

Y Dean solo le revolvió el cabello y agarro sus cosas para empujara Castiel afuera del lugar

..-

Dean y Castiel ya estaban en la playa, en el camino Dean no pudo evitar hablar todo el camino de porque el era mas guapo que Sam y que chica encontrara en la playa

Castiel ni lo escucho

Realmente estaba en otro mundo solo se percato donde estaban hasta que el carro paro

Habian llegado.

Y Dean salió corriendo al mar

-Aaah querida y amada playa-Dean no pudo evitar sonreir al estar sus pies en la arena

-Genial yo tengo que cargar todo!

El pobre de Castiel iba cargando bolsas, tablas de surf,toallas,y sombrillas

Dean era como mujer en el caso de ir a la playa

Mientras Castiel ordenaba las cosas en la arena, Dean ya tenia el numero de cinco chicas y ya estaba ligando con otra

Dean era Dean eso jamás cambiaria.

Mientras ponía las toallas y las sombrillas, sele ocurrió sacar un gorro de la bolsa de Dean

Dean siempre llavaba un gorro ¿Por qué? Ni idea

Al abrir habían gorros, sprays de aliento típico de Dean, shorts, calzoncillos, una camisa y un bote de protector

Obviamente Sam se lo tuvo que haber puesto, Dean no hacia nada

Y se puso el gorro

…..-

Horas mas tarde, Casteil se despertó al sentir que arena le caia en la cara

Rápidamente se levanto solo para ver a Dean con arena humeda en las manos, sin parar de reir

-Hahahah Hu-Hubieras visto tu cara-Dean casi se meaba al ver la cara de Castiel

-Haha-Castiel rio sarcásticamente- Muy gracioso

-Ya sabia- le tiro otra bola de arena el la ropa

-Ya deja eso

-El que? Esto?- Recogio mas arena y se la lanzo

-Si deja de hacerlo- Castiel se empezaba a molestar

-Obligame

La guerra empezó

Castiel no pudo evitar sonreir amaba los desafíos, Y Dean lo lamentaría

Castiel y Dean parecían dos niños que corrian uno detrás de otro por toda la playa

Dean no paraba de tirarle bolas de arena a Castiel

Y Castiel se las devolvía el doble

-Ya ya dejame-Dean no paraba de reírse tenia arena en toda la cara!

-Hasta que tu lo dejes!- Castiel no pudo evitar dar una carcajada

-Entonces jamás

Dos horas despues

Ambos tenían arena por doquier

Y a ambos les valia

Hasta que les entro en los ojos pararon

-Pinche arena

-Tu comenzastes

-Acaso dije Castiel? Eh?- Dean empezaba a volver a molestar, solo que a Castiel

-Tonto

-Tu

-Da igual, que horas serán?

-Mmm-Dean se lo pensó- Cuatro?

-Ya es hora de irnos, Sammy debe estar solo

-Que se lo coman- Dean empezó a reírse

Pero fueron hasta el carro y partieron a la "casa"

…-

Sam estaba dormido para cuando llegaron, asi que Castiel dejo a Dean en la casa y se marcho

-Adios tengo que ir a bañarme

-Igual Cas, Buenas noches

-Buenas noches, me saludas mañana a Sam

-Quien dice mañana? Ahorita lo despertare, nadie duerme a las seis

-Pobre Sam el te soporta todos los días

-Me ama-Dean se puso a reir- Adios Cas

-Adios

Dean cerro la puerta y fue a molestar a Sam

Castiel ya se iba cuando escucho un claro:

-PUDRETE DEAN, DEJAME DORMIR!

Castiel solo sonrio

Dean siempre es Dean

….-

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado


End file.
